Odd Cheese
WARNING...This if fanon only..it may start out as not fnaf but its fnaf if you understand the story.Please enjoy my story.....Also support all who makes characters and what not on this wiki...Please don't judge my story.I always wanted to create this since the first fnaf game came out.This is not copy right all the conetent goes to cartoon network....so please don't take it down at first glance..........Read and you will understand.Its like five nights at spongebobs If not covinced this is where odd cheese is also from '''Five nights at fosters The origin story Know one new where exactly where this thing comes from.His name is Odd Sniffle cheese the 2nd.Some call him Mr. sniffles or odd cheese....One theory is that cheese was a computer virus that infected the cheese animatronic.Another was a creature or demon made out of cheese imagination.....What we do have is that cheese is well..an animatronic.He was created as( '''Fnaf fanon) a arts and crafts 'animatronic '''to a creator who's name was odd cheese....He made him to be an animatronic for cartoon network. He decided to name him....Cheese....Because of copy rights he decided to make his cheese blue....Only a few weeks and Cheese was the arts and crafts teacher.He was good at his job.....soon however something happens to odd cheese brain chip...So after closing a staff had to check on the animatronic.The next day they found the staff guard body sliced open and hung like an art sculpture with his organs nailed with him.Cheese was in the corner with no blood or any evidence that he moved.The next night another staff guard had to come and fix the animateronic.He saw Cheese moving around so the then try to open the suit ony to find that the brain chip was already out of cheese's head.The animatronic then lashed out at the staff biting and clawing at the guard.Cheese's hair turn into these long hands and constricted the guard.Soon fazbear entertainment company went to ask odd cheese whats going on.Odd cheese told them that he doesn't know what thes talking about.The company decided for odd cheese to repair animatronic odd cheese so he did....On the next day we manage to get a recording to the night guard who had to watch him................................ ''Hello?Hi....im going tho give you advice on tonight..........Um well all the animatronics are going to be on sleep mod..except for one.Hes a weird one.Jeez and i thought Xenon the Cat was creepy...This guy is just weird.I came to see him for my self and he just stared at me with his red eyes.....And that creepy smile.....Then he came up to me and said something about chocolate milke. Any.Any way..just look through the cameras and just keep an eye on him.......Trust me when i say.....Keep an eye on him.............~Phone guy. Guard:Wow....i'm soooo scared......*clicks to camera 5*.....aww there you are.....Wow you are creepy...... Cheese:Hi want to m..make art? Guard:Its weird but harmless.....*clicks to cam 8* Cheese:Don't leave....... Guard:What the heck?...*clicks to cam 5*He's...Not...Here?!!!!!!*clicks to cam 11*OK..weren't you back at came five? Cheese:Im every where and nowhere ehehehehehe..... Guard:SINCE WHEN DID ANIMATRONICS RESPOND TO VOICE COMMANDS....WAIT IM NOT EVEN IN THAT ROOM!!!!!!!*closes both doors* Cheese:that cant help you now......I'm already here...... Guard:*turns around*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Unknown noise)...............eh si ereh dna he lliw llik yna ymene.............. OFFLINE There was no body found and cheese was in the same corner........When one of the kids ask odd cheese to come teach he said...I'm not cheese...I'm odd cheese.... Appearance If you know fosters home for imaginary friends then you know what odd cheese looks like....but that's only what he wants you to see......When hes in his creepy killing state he is blue with black eyes and had bright red puples. His.His hair are actually tentacles that can stab clean through steel and can slice through things at a perfect angle..He can even grow fingers to form hands and use them to grab you.Some say he's using wires its debatable.His teeth could be red or white if he wants.His arms and feet can be noodle like or rigid strait if he wants.That also goes for his feet as well. Behavior Kinda like xenon...Odd cheese doesn't go in a pattern.Unlike xenon though is that he doesn't use instincts to hinder is plan to kill the guard.He actually knows when you watch him....He waits until you look too long and then telleport or just wait until you go to another camera.If you see him he would be on the ceiling using his head tentacles like mangle or be staring like all the others...He would then run from room to room and waving and wiggling his hand in the air.If he was in your office he wont kill you until you least suspect it.You an even use the protection like doors then out of nowhere he will the come in your face and spread his hair tentacles ans wiggle them in a frantic random way.He then would maul you to death.Then there will be a custom picture for when you died by odd cheese.There seems to be no reason why he would kill you, but it seems like he does it for fun............. Personality Odd cheese is just well....odd..He has this nice creepy voice just like regular cheese.But odd cheese can do a creepy Morgan freeman voice.He is preety smart for a creepy derpy like creature.He even breaks the forth wall when ever he wants unless the creator teels him not to. Oddcheese:Can i talk now? (creator)Odd Cheese:No!...You just did!Grrr... Any way...Odd cheese is kinda mysterious in a way that since know one knows if its a soul in a suit or what,you can't really say what kinda personality he really is.His only goal we can seem to understand is that he wants to spread his virus into other people.Since he broke the forth wall he can end up in other universes.so when he does he trys to infect people.He mostly infects the kids at the restaurant into compatible future generations of animatronics.He once almost infected all of ooo from adventure time with his virus Abilities *Teleportation * Regeneration * Head tentacles * Hallucinations * Different eye visions * Morphing * Cloning * running * wall crawling Relationship Xenon the Cat:Odd cheese is the new current owner of Xenon the Cat Simon the Honey Badger:He likes Simon and was sad that Simon committed suicide. Quotes *"I....like...cereal..... * I like chocolate milk * I'm right next to you * Don't leave * I'm watching you * I can smell you * I'm creeping around right now * I'm going to unzip your flesh and wear you like a little coat Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Odd cheese animatronics Category:Stories